callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghillie Suit
A ghillie suit is a type of camouflage clothing designed to resemble heavy foliage and minimize the wearer's distinguished outline against the environment. Snipers wear ghillie suits to blend into the surroundings when they feel it is important for them to camouflage and hide themselves from enemies or their targets. They are issued to Lt. Price and Cpt. MacMillan during the missions "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill" in [[Call of Duty 4|''Call of Duty 4's]] single player campaign. In Game In ''Call of Duty 4's multiplayer, players that equip sniper rifles in their primary weapon slot on SAS vs. Spetsnaz maps that have tall grass or woodland terrain, such as Overgrown, Downpour and Creek, will be able to use ghillie suits. There are no ghillie suits in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer. Instead,the soldiers armed with bolt-action rifles or the PTRS-41 will have natural foilage tied together for camouflage. The best examples would be the Russian or Japanese team who use a large amount of foilage to conceal themselves. Other teams such as the Americans get a camouflage patterned uniform with notably less leaves and foliage than the Japanese and Russians which are tied to their uniforms and helmets. The German Army will have soldiers appear in a standard issue Wehrmacht camouflaged uniform with the sleeves rolled up and a helmet with netting to allow a large amount of foilage to be added quickly for cover. In Call of Duty: World at War's campaign, most of the Japanese soldiers on Peleliu and Okinawa have their uniforms fitted with foilage for cover. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Archer and Toad use ghillie suits in the mission "Loose Ends." The ghillie suits are also implemented into Special Ops; there will be enemies equipped with ghillie suits that take potshots at you from a distance, or may even use a pistol at closer ranges. However, after doing so, they will change their position, as to keep their location a secret. In multiplayer, when a player begins to rank up, there are no ghillie suits available when equiping a sniper rifle. Instead, the soldiers will be wearing a lightweight camouflage pattern uniform with hoods or balaclavas depending on each team. Ghillie suits have to be unlocked by completing the challange: "Ghillie in the Mist" (1,2,3) which is achieving a certain amount of one-shot kills with sniper rifles throughout the player's playtime. The first set completed will unlock arctic camouflaged ghillie suits for snow maps, the second will unlock the urban/woodland ghillie suit for use in wooded areas and on urban maps. The last set will unlock the ghillie suit for desert environments. As the player unlocks a ghillies suit, the old uniform of that type will be discarded. This could be meant to decrease the abundance of snipers compared to Call of Duty 4, as you now start off with a hooded uniform that provides less camouflage than a ghillie suit. File:Ghillie.jpg|In Game Ghillie Suit. File:Character_Model_SAS_or_Spetnaz_Sniper.jpg|Character Model for a SAS sniper wearing a ghillie suit. CODWAWsnipersSKINS.png|Ghillie skins seen in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer. 1 Ghillied sniper.png|An SAS ghillied sniper with an M82A1 as well as an M4A1 SOPMOD behind him Using the suit This tactic, commonly known as "ghillie sniping," is a multiplayer game strategy that involves crawling around grassy maps with a ghillie suit and taking out enemies as they pass by. The idea is to use a combination of perks and gear to be invisible to all forms of detection. Call of Duty 4 In Call of Duty 4, ghillie suits are, quite simply, better at blending into the foliage on the maps they are available in. However, movements can still give a sniper away to anyone watching who might well have otherwise not noticed them (even in maps such as Bloc where the light snow createsconstant motion in the air and might possibly disguise such otherwise fatal movements). The biggest difference, however, is that the silencer isn't an available attachment for sniper rifles and thus it is best to pick shots carefully and not to take a shot from the same place more than twice in a row (the second time might get the sniper a kill, but it will only confirm for enemy players where they are). If someone is close enough, a silenced pistol is useful to get a kill without risking giving oneself away. UAV Jammer and Dead Silence are ideal perks for doing this. Another thing one must bear in mind is that helicopters can still spot a ghillie sniper no matter what perks they have and if said sniper is in the open they will be nailed by the helicopter's minigun in very short order. Modern Warfare 2 Before a player begins ghillie sniping in multiplayer, they should keep in mind it helps to complete all the "Ghillie in the Mist" challenges. To become invisible, they must consider all forms of detection. These are: visual, radar, muzzle flashes, tracers (flight of bullets in a direction), heartbeat sensors, and Thermal imaging. Comparing and contrasting the factions in MW2, considering snipers have not unlocked the Ghillie in The Mist Challenges, TF141, Ranger, and Spetsnaz snipers have slightly better camouflage, as their suits blend a bit with the environments they play in. Navy SEAL snipers only benefit in dark areas, as their suit is black. Opfor and Militia snipers have arguably got the worst camouflage, as their suits sport blue and red colors, which are very noticeable in the desert and grassland terrain. The Ghillie in The Mist Challenges unlock the following camouflages in order: Arctic Camouflage, Urban (Woodland) Camouflage, and Desert Camouflage. Visual (simply being seen) can be countered with difficulty by the suit and good use of the environment. The best way to do this is to find a patch of grass of other form of vegetation and go prone. However, the ghillie suits in Modern Warfare 2 are highly ineffective and will make remaining unseen very difficult. Interestingly, one can easily go unnoticed by playing dead (lying on the ground and rapidly switching weapons). Even experienced players will rarely open fire at enemies using this technique. Also, the player will still be visible to enemy UAV's, and will also reveal their location to radar when they fire. The perk Cold-Blooded and a Silencer solve these problems. If silencing a sniper rifle, the best candidate is the M21 EBR,as it has the lowest recoil among all sniper rifles, yet still having the same damage as the other rifles equipped with silencers as well. Cold-Blooded also hides the player from Thermal. Enemy killstreaks like the Pavelow can be very problematic for snipers, but the Pro version of cold blooded hides users from enemy cross-hairs turning red when on target. The silencer will also cause muzzle flashes to dissipate, making one shot kills harder to achieve, with the exception of Hardcore modes. Finally, Ninja hides users from the Heartbeat Sensor. It is recommended to unlock its Pro version, to enable to perform high-profile movements without noise, such as climbing and sprinting, but sound made by walking into bushes and jumping from high areas will not be negated. Now that the player is completely invisible from electronic equipment, a decent Secondary Weapon, equipment and a Tier-one perk are all needed. The perk can be almost anything. Generally, the best one is Bling for an optimal weapon. With Bling, the Silencer can be accompanied by a Thermal Scope for easier target-spotting, or a Heartbeat Sensor to know when the enemy is close. As for the Secondary, it is best to use a Machine Pistol or Handgun. Machine pistols offer decent close-quarters fire power, but a handgun's fast draw time could be a lifesaver in an emergency situation. However the two most viable candidates are the M93 Raffica and the G18, both have very high damage capabilities and relatively short draw times, even with Akimbo. A sniper should keep in mind that if their Secondary is silenced, range will be lowered and thus damage over longer ranges will be also. Handguns and Machine pistols are also recommended for another reason. In the event that an enemy is nearby, larger secondary weapons such as a shotgun could be plainly seen on a sniper's back, but the former is small enough to be concealed in their Ghillie suit. At this range, however, the nature of the ghillie suits will probably reveal the player anyway. As for grenades, almost anything goes. Keep in mind that if using a Tactical Insertion, or Claymore, it should be used far from one's sniping spot, or else it may blow the player's cover to SitRep users. As for Special Grenades, a Smoke grenade is best in the event of being spotted, however the player may need to retreat to another position. In summary, the stealth class should look something like this: *'Primary': Any Silenced sniper rifle, with the M21 EBR as the reccommended candidate. *'Secondary': Handgun (If you don't want to show up on the Minimap, you should not use .44 Magnum or Desert Eagle because these weapons can't be equipped with a silencer, and the M9 as it has a glitch that reveals the player on radar when fired even if it has a silencer, so that only leaves the USP .45 as the choice handgun.) or Machine Pistol of the user's choice. *'Equipment': Whatever is believed benefits a sniper, most likely a Claymore or Tactical Insertion. *'Special Grenade': Anything, but a Smoke Grenade is most viable. *'Perk One': Bling Pro and Sleight of Hand Pro are the best choices, as One Man Army increases the visibility of the player and takes up the Secondary Weapon slot, and Scavenger is only needed if the user sprays or is going to stay in one place for a long time. *'Perk Two': Cold-Blooded Pro *'Perk Three': Ninja Pro for stealthiness or Steady Aim Pro for holding breath longer. *'Deathstreak': Final Stand is probably the best bet, as you remain prone but can also survive for further sniping. Martyrdom is useless if you are taken out at range, however it can prove useful if killed at close range, granting an extra kill. Copycat is in not advisable either because, odds are, the enemy who killed you will not have a silenced sniper rifle. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Black Ops, the way Ghillie suits can be obtained have changed, since the player now needs the perk, Ghost, to obtain the suit in which an actual ghillie suit is used by the MAC-V SOG, the Op40 team, the Spetsnaz troops in snow environments, and the Black Ops team when operating in snow environments. The other teams will have makeshift changes to their uniforms such as foilage or camo netting, such as the NVA or the Tropas team. While other teams don't even use ghillie suits like the spetsnaz or the Black Ops team in urban environments, which can be a huge setback to snipers. However, with the removal of Stopping Power, the perk seems more reasonable, as there is now no way to increase damage done. Although this may be a setback for snipers, for Rushing Classes, this can seem a HUGE boost as now it provides an opportunity for Rushing classes to run out of cover, kill their target and wait for the next. Trivia *'It's extremely important to note that any Modern Warfare 2 players wanting to get "Ghillie in the Mist" can/may result with their multiplayer data to be corrupted. (It is not confirmed if Infinity Ward has fixed this problem)' *In World at War on the Wii, the Russian ghillie suit oddly is missing it's leaves, resulting in the Russian sniper having only a crude gray hood around him. *In Modern Warfare 2, due to the game's lighting effects, on rainy maps such as Underpass, the water on the ghillie suits will shine with any direct contact with light. *During the Spec Ops mission Hidden, ghillie snipers will have CPU movement which occurs on human players in multiplayer. These movements make them easier to spot, and include checking the magazine, moving the head slightly, and other inconspicuous but fatal movements. *In "The Enemy of My Enemy," Soap wears a ghillie suit with a darker brown color than a normal ghillie suit. It is likely the same ghillie suit model as used by Archer and Toad, or the model used in Call of Duty 4. *In Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, when playing as Task Force 141, Navy SEALS, or the US Army Rangers, there is no ghillie covering on the character model's head, only a hood. While playing as Spetsnaz, OpFor, or Militia, however, there is a covering on the sniper model's head, and also have a keffiyeh hiding the user's face, increasing camouflage. *If you look closely, an American patch can be seen on the arm of both Western and Eastern forces. This is best seen on the loading screen for Hidden. *In the single player mission "The Gulag," Russian snipers can sometimes be seen in arctic Ghillie suits used by TF141, the SEALS, and the Rangers in multiplayer. *While prone in a ghillie suit, a good strategy to avoid being seen when someone walks past is to rapidly press the "Switch Weapon" button. This will make the player's model keep their hand on the weapon on their back and make no movement, "playing dead" as a result. This works best with Cold-Blooded Pro (to remove red cross-hairs when targeted). However, when the player starts swapping, they should have their primary out, otherwise the player's left leg will twitch in 3rd Person. Category:Multiplayer